


Bed time for Stаrk

by Atex



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex





	Bed time for Stаrk

Старк был невыносим, несносен, неуправляем, недисциплинирован. Стив мог бы перечислять его «достоинства» до утра, но это бы сыграло на руку Тони, потому что тот как раз и собирался сидеть в своей мастерской до рассвета, чего категорически нельзя было допускать.   
Пару дней назад ДЖАРВИС решительно поставил диагноз «хроническое переутомление» мистеру Старку, объявив это во всеуслышание, когда Мстители были в гостиной. Подобный вывод подтвердили еще два врача, к которым Роджерс не поленился сводить друга, точнее загнать угрозами и всевозможными ухищрениями. И теперь он, Капитан Америка, стоял в мастерской и в течение часа пытался отправить Тони спать. «Наверное, проще справиться с самым капризным ребенком, чем с ним», - обреченно подумал кэп и в очередной раз произнес:  
\- Тони, тебе пора идти спать.  
Никакой реакции. Старк продолжал с невозмутимым видом копаться в каком-то двигателе, изредка кидая внимательный взгляд на схему-голограмму перед собой.  
\- Иди спасть, - снова попытался Капитан.  
\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что если не подействовало все предыдущие двадцать три раза, то подействует сейчас? – насмешливо спросил Тони.  
\- А ты считаешь? – огрызнулся Стив. Ему порядком надоела эта бессмысленная перепалка, но он просто не мог отступить, плюнув на Тони с его загонами, и самому пойти отдохнуть. Всё-таки здоровье друга было превыше усталости. А выглядел Старк, действительно, неважно, хоть и с маниакальным упорством это отрицал.  
\- Считаю, - тон гения был предельно ироничен. – И кстати, двадцать четыре.  
Стив прикрыл глаза и постарался досчитать до десяти, потом шумно выдохнул и ровно сказал:  
\- Пожалуйста, Тони, отправляйся в кровать. Это для твоего же блага.  
\- Только в твоей компании, малыш, - не поворачивая головы, отозвался Старк. Капитан сжал кулаки, уставившись на спину, обтянутую черной футболкой, тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Ты невыносим, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Выносим, выносим, - откликнулся Тони, ловко орудуя отверткой. – Оп! – какая-то деталька выпала на его ладонь, и он тут же кинулся сравнивать её со схемой.  
\- Ничего подобного! Ты абсолютно… - тут Стив замер, не договорив фразу до конца. В голове будто щелкнул тумблер.  
\- А ты прав, Старк, выносим. И еще как, - почти ласково протянул Капитан и без каких-либо объяснений быстро приблизился к Тони, занятому работой, мягко ударив его ребром ладони в шею. Старк даже не успел понять, что произошло, просто начал медленно оседать на пол. Отвертка выпала из пальцев и, стуча, покатилась по полу. Стив поспешно подхватил Тони и осторожно закинул себе на плечо, поднимая.  
\- Так-то лучше, - пробормотал Роджерс. – Теперь то ты пойдешь спать.  
\- Отличный прием, Капитан, - подал голос ДЖАРВИС. – Жаль, что вы раньше не применили столь эффективный метод.  
\- Сам уже успел пожалеть, - усмехнулся Стив, выходя из лаборатории. – Выключай свет, ДЖАРВИС, мистер Старк сегодня не вернется в мастерскую.  
\- Прекрасная новость, сэр.  
Свет за спиной Капитана тут же погас.  
Стив поднялся на лифте на последний этаж башни, где располагались комнаты Тони. Он достаточно быстро нашел спальню и бережно опустил её хозяина на мягкую кровать.  
\- Вот так.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Капитан ловко стянул с Тони обувь и накрыл одеялом. После чего собирался уходить, но его остановил негромкий голос ДЖАРВИСа.  
\- Сэр, а если мистер Старк придет в себя среди ночи и захочет продолжить работу?  
\- Не выпускай его из комнаты, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Я не могу этого сделать, сэр.  
\- Почему?- Стив нахмурился.  
\- Директива, Капитан. Я не могу её нарушить.  
\- Черт, - от души выругался Роджерс и задумчиво уставился на лежащего на кровати. Тони выглядел так спокойно и расслабленно. Кажется, его отключка перешла в крепкий сон, если судить по размеренно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди. Такой непривычно тихий Старк. Стив улыбнулся. Решение было не то чтобы очевидным, и уж точно не стандартным. Он снял свои ботинки, аккуратно поставив их рядом с кроватью, повесил кожаную куртку на спинку стула, стоящего у стены, потом со вздохом лег на постель и поближе придвинулся к Тони. Поколебавшись пару минут Стив всё-таки обнял его за пояс, крепко прижимая к себе. Шансов покинуть кровать незамеченным у Старка просто не осталось.  
\- В конце концов, можно будет вырубить его еще раз, - пробормотал себе под нос Стив, расслабляясь и опуская подбородок на растрепанную макушку.  
Тони что-то невнятное пробурчал во сне, перевернулся на другой бок и уткнулся лбом в грудь Капитана, обнимая одной рукой. Стив вздрогнул от неожиданности, а потом улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, ощущая приятное тепло, исходящее от Старка.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тони, - прошептал он, нежно проводя рукой по темным волосам.


End file.
